Qīnglóng
Qīnglóng '(青龍 ''Qīnglóng) is a main character in the series 'Hetalia:Axis Powers '''and leads the Dragon Gods. In 2008, her creator gave out human name to her Hetalia Characters and she was given the name '''Fu Hao '(婦好 Fù Hǎo). Additionally in 2008, she was revealed to be the '''Azure Dragon, though she is also referred to as the Blue Dragon, to be most respectful. Appearance Main article: Uniform Guide: Qīnglóng Screenshot 2020-01-16 at 4.45.32 PM.png|Qīnglóng (Human Form) Screenshot 2020-01-14 at 7.28.28 PM.png|Qīnglóng (Fusion Dragon Form) Screenshot 2020-01-16 at 5.12.15 PM.png|Qīnglóng (Dragon Form) She has long black hair that reaches down to her chest and icy-white/black/silver eyes. She wears a gray sweatshirt, brown military pants, and brown military boots, with a headband with two black cat ears positioned on top, with a silver hairclip with a teal/aqua-blue gem clipped on the left side of her hair. Bearing a fair complexion, she is noted not to possess the typical traits of a Dragon; however that is because she can assume a human form at will. In her Dragon Form, she has a graceful serpent-like body with no wings, as being the Dragon God of Water; she does not need wings. Her body is far more streamlined then those of the other Dragon Gods; making her able to swim in water easily after assuming her Dragon Form. In comparison to the other Dragon Gods she is the smallest of all of the Dragon Gods, but this gives her the advantage of being one of the fastest Dragons among the Dragon Gods. Personality and Interests Qīnglóng is a level-headed, prideful, stern, strong-willed, and protective young woman who is dedicated to protecting Kyoto as is her ancestral duty assigned to her by the Gods. In comparison to the other Dragon Gods, she holds no contempt for Humanity and has merely fulfilled her required duties without questioning the logic behind her duties or the people who hand down duties to her. Not arrogant or conceited, she believes in her own power but is not above overestimating her enemies. In mythological legends, she fulfilled her duties as was required of her, with people both despising her and revering her. The young Dragon God having never grown up with the comfort of a mother, or the love of a father was abandoned, blasphemed against for being a female God, an act that demanded the perpetrators be brought to justice. Though she was somewhat prideful, it was not excessive and she went through life with a neutral stance on Humanity. She has neither love or hatred for Humanity, she is merely an observer who comments on the faults of Humanity but does not curse their existence. Her duties hold the biggest priority above everything else, considered to be the most important thing in her life which overshadowed friends, and even bonds that she would have otherwise made with her fellow Dragon Gods. In comparison to her other Dragon Gods who were respected, Qīnglóng was both feared and respected; merely fulfilling her duties as was asked of her with a expressionless stance on other people. She can be likened to a "empty shell", as most times when talking to anybody she shows no emotion. Her profile states that her hobbies are fulfilling her duties and training to become stronger, but she also enjoys tormenting her fellow Dragon Gods for making fun of her behind her back. On multiple occasions, she has been shown expressing her dislike of her fellow Dragon Gods by calling them "troublesome people" underneath her breath in the Kyoto dialect of Japanese; an old dialect of Japanese. Furthermore, in the side-story Black Ships Have Come, in introducing herself to America, she states that her hobbies are "guarding Kyoto, and training to become stronger". She possessed an abnormal amount of strength at birth, with her parents quickly realizing that she was the Azure Dragon, and composing tales about her, along with the other Dragon Gods who she would come to lead in the future. She holds contempt for only one person and that is the person she considers her eternal rival (Britain). Relationships Japan Main Article: Japan Qīnglóng`s friend, who is frequently intimidated by the young Dragon God, on several occasions even fainting when she accidentally blows up his house by simply breathing while sleeping in her Dragon Form. The two share a platonic relationship, with Japan referring to the young God by her title of Azure Dragon-dono '(a title of great respect in Japanese culture). Though the two are never shown holding hands or tapping each other on the shoulder, they are friends who share a deep friendship with each other; on some occasions he stands up for her when Russia tries to intimidate her by asking her to become one with him, and Japan almost cuts him in half, or when America asked her if she could become his girlfriend with a obnoxious laugh; he almost sliced America in half if she hadn`t set him on fire before transforming back into her human form. America ''Main Article: America Initially enemies at first, Qīnglóng and America shared a rivalry with each other; which was quickly fixed when Japan explained who he is. Though initially skeptical of the young male, Qīnglóng quickly grew to find the male as a friend and one of her comrades; with the two growing to share a platonic relationship with each other. Though she is not usually warm-hearted when it comes to receiving his hugs, she grew to love them as a show of their relations with each other with the two growing to respect each other. England/UK/Britain Main Article: England Bitter eternal rivals, the two share a relationship driven by hate; the only relationship driven by feelings of rage and hatred among Qīnglóng and her comrades-in-arms. Suspicious of each other, they argue every chance they get; never missing the chance to one-up each other. When in the presence of Arthur, Qīnglóng forgets her duties and pact to remain free of all hatred and rage for one person or even all of Humanity. Though she breaks this vow in the presence of Arthur, most people are not around to see her break it. Dragon Gods She has mixed feelings regarding them, but does not explicitly hate them or love them either. Abilities Screenshot 2020-01-16 at 5.12.15 PM.png Screenshot 2020-01-14 at 7.28.28 PM.png '''Dragon Form: An ability that allows her to transform into a terrifying Water Dragon easily three-times the size of a ordinary human. As a Dragon she is capable of unleashing streams of steam-propelled jets of water from her mouth and incinerating blasts of lava-like fire from her mouth when on dry land. *